Visions of The Past and Future
by DeStInYvsFaTe
Summary: LILY/JAMES! Lily starts getting Flashes of the night James and She die, but she doesnt know what they mean. Can they figure it out, b/c Lily's being hurt in a way that no one knows how to stop.
1. C1p1

THE MARAUDERS COME TO HOGWARTS  
  
CHAPTER: One  
  
PART: One  
  
DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing except the characters that came from My imagination.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cool and clear Sunday morning on July 21st when the lives of eleven-year-olds from all around the world would be changed forever. Some new about the change that was coming, but others had no idea what was in store for them. A magical place beyond their wildest dreams awaited them and they had no knowledge of it. But that would all change today, because today was the day when acceptance letter would be received. Not just any acceptance letter though, these were inviting students to study the art of sorcery at a school hidden from the human eye. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had sent out thousands of owls to inform these future students of the life they would be living for the next 7 years. Dormitories in an amazing castle, classes in dungeons and lessons on broomsticks, it would be common around the grounds of this school. And the lucky new students that would get to experience it all would grow to love the place more than any home they lived in before it.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It was sometime around the afternoon of that cool clear day when one boy received the news. James Potter had been sitting on his broomstick, flying idly around the backyard of his parents' luxurious home in Godric's Hollow when he started to notice things that seemed a little out of place. James happened to be strikingly attractive for a boy of such a young age, but perhaps it was the air of boyish charm that could be sensed around him that made him so adorable. With his jet-black hair that stood up at odd ends, and his bright blue eyes that helped a mischievous glint, James was a boy you would never forget. His back was stretched out along the length of his Silver Arrow that his parents had bought him for getting almost perfect marks on his finals. His messy black hair was fluttering around in the breeze and kept wisping in front of his eyes, but he didn't mind. After all, he wasn't really looking at anything, just staring absently into the sky.  
  
The hair did become a problem when James started to focus on the black specs flying across the sky. At first he wondered what could possibly be flying back and forth across the sky that wasn't a blue bird or a cardinal because he knew that birds of that kind were much smaller then the ones gaining his attention at the moment.  
  
It was at that moment that he almost kicked himself for being an idiot. He was part of a wizard family wasn't he? He knew at once that owls of all shapes and sizes were busy delivering mail, yet he was still shocked at the number that seemed to be working. 'I guess a lot of people feel out of touch' he thought lazily sinking back into his previous stupor.  
  
Unexpectedly a large tawny owl flew directly past James, sweeping his large wings across James' stomach and flying directly to the houses open window where he dropped the letter and left without a sound. James suddenly realized what day it was. He had been waiting for this day since the day he had first heard about witches and wizards and magic. It was the day he would find out if he were going to Hogwarts or not. James bolted off of his broom, and as he did it promptly fell to the ground forgotten as he practically sprinted inside. He waved his arms madly at his mother as he ran across the living room towards the front door. His bare feet pounded quietly on the wooden floor as he dashed over the family's couch taking the shortcut to his final destination. He slid across the floor just as he rounded towards the door but accidentally lost his footing and went slipping all the way in to the next room where he landed on his back with a loud crash.  
  
"Ouch." he mumbled as he lay spread eagle on his back in his parents' bedroom. He had slid all the way past the front door, the stairs and straight into a wall.  
  
His mother who had heard all the commotion ran over to her room. She knew he wasn't hurt but she wanted to be there when he opened his letter. As she saw him lying on the ground she couldn't keep herself from laughing.  
  
James turned his neck so he could look at his mother and when he did he placed a playful frown on his face.  
  
"I can't believe you're laughing at me mum! I could be dying, bleeding to death and the doctors would come and they'd be like 'Well if only someone had called us a minute sooner' and you'll say that you would have but you were busy laughing. Now that is love!"  
  
His mother just shook her head at him and helped him to his feet, "I've seen you get so excited over what's at that front door so many times that I'm surprised there isn't a dent in this wall. Besides, nothing could hurt this," she said as she playfully tousled his head and hair, "it's too hard."  
  
James smiled but mumbled something about leaving and joining a muggle circus as he walked towards the front door. His mother just told him that everyone would love him there and that she would help him pack his bags when he was ready. Smiling they made it to the door where James saw his letter, addressed in Green ink.  
  
Mr. James Potter  
  
The Front Door  
  
17 Riddle Lane  
  
Godric's Hollow, London  
  
"This is it mum." He whispered, his hands clutching the envelope, he turned it over to find the familiar Hogwarts seal. His father, who helped out there from time to time, often received letters from the school so James had become accustomed to their letters.  
  
Carefully James broke the seal, and pulled out 2 pieces of parchment. His eyes quickly scanned the first two lines, and he read the words he had been waiting for.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
His Mother, who had been waiting patiently for what she hoped would be good news was extremely pleased when she saw him turn to her with a huge grin on his young boyish face.  
  
"I did it! I got accepted! I'm going to Hogwarts!" He ran to his mom and they started hugging, James was so excited that he started jumping up and down, taking his mother with him. When he finally calmed down he read the second piece of parchment that contained his school supplies, his mother took it and placed it on the table saying that they would go to Diagon Alley on Saturday with James's father.  
  
"Well, I think this calls for a celebration!" His mother replied, before James knew it she was in the kitchen starting to whip up something special so that when James's father came home the whole family could celebrate.  
  
James told his mom he was going outside and quickly walked towards the bench near the front of his lawn. He sat there thinking excitedly about all the new things he would get to do at Hogwarts when he heard someone clear their throat from beside him. James jumped slightly and turned to face the intruder. A smile graced his face as he saw who had interrupted his solitude.  
  
A young girl with long brown hair stood before him, he chocolate brown eyes alive and bright. She was slender and petite and her she was smiling her lopsided grin that James had been so attracted to. Sure, they were only eleven, but at eleven James had started to feel things he had never felt before, and when he became friends with this girl it was hard to stay like that, as just friends.  
  
"Adele." He smiled. And then moved over so his girlfriend could sit down next to him. 


	2. C1p2

THE MARAUDERS AT HOGWARTS  
  
CHAPTER: One  
  
PART: Two  
  
DISCLAIMER: I Still Own Nothing but the Characters of My own Imagination.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maybe far away, or maybe real near by, he may be pouring her coffee, she may be straightening his tie. Maybe in a house, all hidden by a hill, she may be playing piano; he may be paying a bill... Betcha their smart, betcha their kind, don't really care, as long as they're mine."  
  
Lillian Evans sat at her antique vanity brushing her flowing auburn hair. Lily was a very beautiful young girl, even at the tender age of eleven. Her long auburn hair and her bright captivating green eyes matched perfectly with her creamy complexion and fair skin. She ran a slender hand over the counter of her vanity. She loved it, she loved the way its beautiful framing matched perfectly with the marble tabletop. It was filled with all her makeup and jewelry, and she spent every morning sitting at it, singing her favorite song from the old muggle play "Annie" as she brushed her hair.  
  
It was funny, Lily loved her family so much, but some times she couldn't help feeling like she belonged somewhere else, in some other place, with some one else. Her mother was a very neat and meticulous woman, who always loved everything to be perfect. Her mother had dark hair and light eyes, and had been a very beautiful lady that Lily had looked up to since she was a little girl. She remembered watching her mom sit at her vanity and brush her hair in the mornings and at night before reading Lily her bedtime story. Lily's father was a kind and gentle man, he had brown eyes and brown hair, and his eyes held a kindness that made people want to trust him and get to know him. You always felt at home when you were with her father; it was one of the things she loved about him. Her older sister, Petunia was almost 14 years old and as a teenager she was obsessed with her looks and boys, but she always seemed to find time to hang out with her younger sisters. She had dark brown hair and looked almost exactly like her mother, whereas Holly looked just like her father. Holly was the baby of the family, and she loved everything about life. Holly always had a huge smile on her face, and her eyes were always wide and bright as she stared at the world around her.  
  
Maybe it was the appearance of her family that made Lily feel like an outcast. Lily was the only one in her family with red hair. But that wasn't the most original thing about Lily's appearance. No one in Lily's family, not even her distant relatives had Lily's eyes. A brilliant emerald green, Lily's eyes were unlike anything most people had seen, and the sparkle they contained made them even brighter and more brilliant than ever.  
  
Lily had always felt like she identified with the lead character in 'Annie', both of them just trying to find out where they belonged.  
  
She remembered the first time she had seen the play in her old hometown, it had been a magical experience and every since that moment Lily had fallen in love with the stage. But she had to leave that all behind her.  
  
Her family had once lived in one of the biggest cities in the world. There had always been so much to do so many wonderful things to see and experience. Lily had always loved the theater, she had been blessed with the talent of singing, and had always dreamed that one-day she would be on stage in front of hundreds of people performing a song and dancing a long to an orchestra. In Lily's opinion, London England had been a wonderful city to grow up in, but her father's job had prevented them from continuing that life that she had grown so comfortable with and so accustomed to.  
  
When Lily had been 10 years old her dad had received a job offer in a little town called Little Winging, and the Evans family had been relocated to a new city. Petunia had dreaded the thought of leaving all of her friends, but the first day they arrived Petunia had met the new next door neighbors and decided that she could like Little Winging as long as Vernon Dursley came along with it. Holly, the youngest of the three girls had been so young that she doubted she would even realize that they were moving. Lily was heartbroken, she dreaded seeing their beautiful house packed piece by piece into boxes and then to watch it be shipped off broke her heart even more. She had been forced to leave the only home she had ever known, the only home she ever wanted. She was being forced into a boring life where she would be all alone with nothing to do all day long.  
  
What Lily didn't know was that all that was going to change. Her life was going to go some place she had never dreamed it would.  
  
As Lily sat singing softly, she didn't notice that Holly was standing in the frame of her door, watching her. She beckoned her in and watched as she skipped up to Lily's side, clutching her favorite doll in her little arms.  
  
Lily suddenly took notice to the letter that Holly was clutching along with her doll.  
  
"What's that baby?" Lily asked, brushing Holly's light brown locks out of her face with her brush.  
  
"You got a Letter!" Holly smiled and handed the envelope to her sister and watched intently as she opened it and began to read it. The envelope lay forgotten, and Lily didn't even notice when Petunia had come into the room because she was too busy rereading the letter for the third time.  
  
Dear Ms. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Witchcraft and wizardry? There was no such thing. Was this all some kind of a joke, or a dream? She pinched her arm and realized she was definitely not dreaming, but then what did all this mean. Silently she stood up from the vanity, shocking both of her sisters, and she walked downstairs to find her parents.  
  
As she walked into their study she realized that they probably wouldn't understand anything about this, but she figured it was worth a try to ask. She walked up to her father's armchair and handed him the letter, a confused look on her beautiful face. Her dad read it and then passed it to her aunt.  
  
"I just got it, Holly brought it into my room. I don't know where it came from. Do you think it's real?" Lily asked her father.  
  
He looked at her intently for a moment before lowering his glasses and answering her. "Well maybe we can send a letter to this Professor and ask her about it. If it is true, and you really want to go then we can consider it."  
  
She threw her arms around her father's neck and then pulled away puzzling over something.  
  
"How are we supposed to write to them? What does it mean, they await my owl?"  
  
Suddenly a very loud screech came from the kitchen. Holly who had been listening in suddenly shrieked, "the birdie!" Lily, her dad and mom, and her sisters all made their way to the kitchen where a large owl sat patiently on the kitchen table. Lily realized what she needed to do and dashed upstairs to her room. When she returned she carried a piece of paper and a pen. She sat down at the table and wrote a letter stating her questions and concerns but also telling the Professor that she would be very interested in attending the school at the beginning of the term. It read:  
  
Dear Professor McGonagall,  
  
My name is Lillian Evans and I recently received a letter inviting me to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have never heard of any school like this and I am curious if this is all a joke or if there really is a school like this. I would love to attend the school if the offer is valid and if you could please send me a letter as soon as possible I would appreciate it very much. I await your letter. Thank you.  
  
Lily Evans  
  
She folded the letter and placed it into an envelope she had retrieved from the study on her way back to the kitchen. She addressed it and held it out for the owl. The owl grabbed the letter in his beak and flew out of the kitchen, and all Lily could do was wait.  
  
TBC. Thanks for the Reviews!! 


	3. C1p3

THE MARAUDERS COME TO HOGWARTS  
  
CHAPTER: One  
  
PART: Three  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the characters that came from My imagination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the moment, All Remus Lupin could feel was heat, burning heat. The young boy with sandy brown hair and gray eyes lay on his stomach next to a fire that he parents had lit in their cabin style home, located on the outskirts of a small town, buried in trees and bushes, hidden completely from view. That was the way that the Lupin family liked it, they were away from all the noise and confusion of the big cities, which left them to focus on the more important things in life, like family and spending time together.  
  
Remus's parents were scientists and at the moment they were busy working in they're lab that was located away from the house a little deeper into the woods. They had built it specially when they had moved into the house, now they didn't have to go into the city to do their work.  
  
Remus concentrated on the pages in front of him, he had been reading the same story for the past hour and was almost near the end. It was a story about Knights and Kings, sword fights and sorcery, and magic and mystery. He had found it in his parents' bookcase and had been waiting for the perfect time to sit down and enjoy it.  
  
Suddenly without warning a snowy white owl swooped into the cabin and dropped a thick envelope right between the pages of his book. Remus smiled, he knew what was in this envelope. He had been waiting for it for weeks, ever since he had turned eleven, and his parents had told him all about the world that was waiting for him out there.  
  
He wasted no time in ripping the envelope open to get to the letters inside. He found no surprise in the words he read but he couldn't stop the overwhelming feelings of excitement that he started to feel.  
  
[I] Dear Mr. Lupin, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. [/I]  
  
Remus jumped up from the floor and untangled himself from the covers that were around him. He slipped on his shoes and ran out the back door.  
  
It was getting late, and the moon was coming out as Remus walked towards his parents' laboratory to share the great news with them. He walked slowly so he didn't get lost but his pace quickened as it started getting darker and he started to hear the sounds of the animals that were beginning to come out into the night.  
  
Remus could see the bright lights of the lab and he felt relief sweep through him. Remus had always been a little scared of the dark, and being out in the middle of a forest while wild animals were roaming around didn't help to stop his fear.  
  
He stepped closer to the lab with each quick step he took, and each time he got closer his fears were calmed just the tiniest bit.  
  
Suddenly fear shot through his veins, he stopped in his tracks and looked sharply in every direction, frightened by the loud howl from what he suspected was a werewolf. The lab was only a few feet away, if he could just get to it he would be safe. There was a rustling in the bushes on his left that made him jump, for that split second the only word circling through Remus's brain was "RUN."  
  
As the rustling got closer Remus had to force himself to move, he started sprinting towards the lab door, reaching it just seconds before he heard something large start running down the path he had.  
  
He grabbed the lab door's handle and tried to pull the door open, but his parents had locked it, and Remus found himself trapped outside safety's reach with a monster just a few feet away.  
  
The only choice Remus had was to start pounding on the door. He banged his fists furiously against the steel door, feeling it cut at his skin. Fear was overcoming him and he called out for his parents, hoping desperately that they would hear him.  
  
A loud snarling came from behind him and Remus slowly forced himself to turn around and face the inevitable. Remus now faced one of the most fear creatures known to man, it was a young werewolf, luckily it wasn't full- grown. Its black eyes were staring pointedly at Remus's face. There was a hungry look lurking behind the darkness he met in the creatures stare that made Remus take a step backwards until his back hit the cold metal of the door and he realized that he had no where to go.  
  
The beast took a step closer, its jaws opened, baring its long razor sharp teeth. Remus tried not to move, silently praying that the wolf would turn and walk away, but deep down knowing that it wouldn't.  
  
Remus shut his eyes tightly; his left hand pounding quietly on the door behind him, as he waited for what he was sure would come.  
  
It happened very fast, Remus felt a sharp pain in his right leg and couldn't hold back the ear- piercing scream that tore from his lips. His eyes rolled back in his head as the pain in his leg became so overwhelming that he blacked out. The last thing he remembered was hearing the voice of his father shouting, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
***  
  
Remus rubbed his eyes as he awoke, his eyes looking around the white room he was in. The blurring of Remus's eyesight slowly cleared and everything came into focus slowly. He could see the sandy brown hair of his mother's and the tall figure of his father's leaning over him as he lay weakly on the cotton sheets of the hospital cot.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" he whispered, trying to sit up. He felt the pressure of his dad's hand on his shoulder pushing him back to the bed.  
  
"You need your rest sweetheart," his mother's quiet voice cracked as she spoke, and Remus could tell she was trying to be strong. He lifted his pale hand and grasped hers firmly. He could see tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm OK now mom, I'm OK." Remus said, trying to be brave for his mom. She smiled at him and smoothed down his hair. Remus smiled as he realized something, but then he frowned as he remembered the events of the night before, and realized what the consequences would be.  
  
His mother noticed the distraught look on her son's face and squeezed his hand encouragingly. "What's wrong baby?"  
  
"I got accepted to Hogwarts. I've finally been given a chance to become a wizard and now it's going to be taken away from me, isn't it? I was so excited last night when I got my letter and I- I rushed over to show you guys, and it-it happened. I'm going to be a werewolf now, aren't I? I've read about them, I know what's going to happen to me, and I know there's nothing we can do."  
  
His parents couldn't say a thing, but Remus understood. 


	4. C1p4

THE MARAUDERS COME TO HOGWARTS  
  
CHAPTER: One  
  
PART: Three  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the characters that came from My imagination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius Black walked aimlessly around his house in his silk black boxers and black robe that contained the family crest on the breast pocket. His bare feet padded silently across the marble floors in his mansion as he walked towards the kitchen to get a midnight snack. As he made his way down the cold hallways filled with portraits of Sirius's ancestors, Sirius couldn't help but think about his life. It was something he hated to do, because he felt that brooding was a waste of time. Yet every time he was alone he found himself wishing to be somewhere else.  
  
Since the day Sirius had been born he had been given everything he ever wanted he had been waited on hand and foot and had never had a care in the world. But the one thing Sirius had never been given was the one thing he had wanted more than anything.  
  
His father had never loved him. It was the love of his father that was the desire in his heart. He had never felt real love in his entire life, and he knew that the only reason his father put up with his behavior was because he wanted an heir. An heir to the Black fortune, otherwise the Black line would be dead forever.  
  
Sirius and his father had never gotten along because they had disagreed on a lot in life. In fact the two Blacks were as different as night and day. Sirius was always a troublemaker, pulling pranks and breaking rules, whereas his father was a rigid man who believed in following every rule and doing absolutely everything right.  
  
In Mortimer Black's eyes, Sirius was nothing more than a disappointment.  
  
Sirius sat at the counter of the kitchen's bar and waited for a house elf to come and help him get a snack, when Sirius realized that for once he wanted to do something for himself. Sirius went to the pantry and pulled out food that looked easy to cook.  
  
He took out packages of bread, sugars, eggs, fruits, and vegetables and placed them on the counter. He pulled out his wand and started mixing packages together, getting flour and grapes all over the floor and himself. He placed the fruits on his plate and made himself a sandwich.  
  
As he poured himself a goblet filled with pumpkin juice he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He looked around the once spotless kitchen and found it covered with sugar and flour, bread and strawberries were lying around the counter and the vegetables were scattered on the floor. He winced as he saw his father enter the kitchen and look upon him with disgust.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I-I got hungry and wanted to make myself something to eat." Sirius tried to explain himself.  
  
"We have servants for that you silly little boy!" he shouted, and Sirius's head dropped as he turned his gaze on the floor.  
  
Mortimer snapped his fingers and instantly two house elves appeared, and began cleaning up the mess that Sirius had made.  
  
"You will return to your room now and you will only come out when you are summoned, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Father." Sirius answered obediently.  
  
As Sirius turned to walk back to his room his father cleared his throat and handed Sirius an envelope that read:  
  
Mr. Sirius Black  
  
The Flour Covered Kitchen  
  
271 Mason Lane Effingham, Surrey  
  
He looked up to thank his father but he realized that he had already left. Sirius sighed and shook his head, furious at himself for hoping that his father might actually be proud of him today, and furious for realizing he had once again ruined a chance to gain his approval.  
  
As Sirius walked upstairs to his room he opened the sealed envelope and read his letter, which, as he had suspected, was his acceptance to Hogwarts. He decided to go over to the next door neighbors house and see if their son had gotten a letter too.  
  
Their son wasn't the kind of person Sirius usually hung out with, but for some reason Peter was always there to make him feel better about himself because he was so easy to boss around.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was a small, timid boy that was round and fat with beady little eyes, and he always looked nervous. Sirius loved to boss him around and make Peter feel bad about himself because for one moment it made Sirius feel better about himself. Though minutes later, when he saw the hurt look in Peter's eyes, it made him feel like a terrible person.  
  
Sirius wished he could change. He wanted to be a nice boy that had people who cared about him, and would stand by him. However, Sirius always found himself alone, because people were too afraid to make friends with him and because Sirius had a tendency to push people away. He felt sometimes that if he let people in, let them get too close, then they would see the secrets from his past that he had hidden inside of him.  
  
So Sirius slid his window up and crwaled out of it, landing silently on the second floor roof of his mansion. Carefully, he walked across the stone tiles and climbed down the steel ladder that was hidden on the wall for his late night escapes. When he reached the bottom of the ladder he jumped to the ground and squinted in the darkness. He walked quietly across his lawn and headed towards Peter's house.  
  
As he approached Peter's house he noticed that his light wasn't on, which meant he was asleep. For a brief moment Sirius considered turning around and going back to his room, but the curiosity of whether Peter and he would be going to school together was too great. He knocked lightly on Peter's window and hoped he would wake up easily. Luckily a groggy looking Peter stumbled over to the window and opened it.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Hey Peter. I got my letter." Sirius informed him.  
  
"I did too. This afternoon, it landed right on top of my mom's soufflé, which caved in. Mom was furious, but she calmed down once she realized I was getting into Hogwarts. What happened when you got in?" Peter asked.  
  
"Nothing really, my dad just gave it to me."  
  
"He wasn't excited?" Peter must have realized he had hit a nerve by bringing that up because Sirius had gone really quiet and had a mean look on his face.  
  
Peter started to apologize for saying what he had but Sirius just held up his hand and started to back up towards his house. Peter sighed and shut his window before landing in his bed and falling asleep.  
  
Sirius walked back up to his house climbed the latter and clambered back into his bedroom before collapsing on his four-poster bed. His mind was filled with somber thoughts, he couldn't stop thinking about what Peter had said. Sirius couldn't understand why his father wasn't excited that Sirius would finally be going to Hogwarts. If his father wasn't happy that he was going to become a wizard then at least he should be happy that they would be getting away from each other. Sirius wanted to hate his father, sometimes he wished that his father would disappear forever and never come back. However, Sirius couldn't deny how much his father had done for him ever since he was born. He had been provided with a great life, one that most people weren't fortunate enough to have.  
  
Sirius lay back against his pillows for a while, thinking about everything that he would be able to experience when he went to Hogwarts, vowing to himself to be a different person, and to make his life as wonderful as he could. All he wanted was to find the people that would care about him, and be there for him, and he had a feeling he would find them a Hogwarts.  
  
Drifting off into a deep sleep, Sirius Black fell asleep dreaming about the possibilities that awaited him. 


End file.
